Goofy vs. Porky
Description Disney vs. Warner Bros!, who of these sidekicks of two of the most famous ducks of cartoons with little intelligence and difficulties to talk you will get the last laugh in a Death Battle? Interlude Wiz: In the cartoons, there is always a sidekick that helps the main character, but these two have little intelligence and difficulty speaking and are the sidekicks of Donald Duck and Daffy Duck. Boomstick: And these are Goofy, the dog very clumsy sidekick of the Donald Duck. Wiz: And Porky Pig, the pig stuttered clumsy sidekick of the Daffy Duck. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skill to see who would win Death Battle. Goofy (Skyblazero) (*Cue Epic Mickey Theme*) Backround * Name: Goofy * Species: '''Dog * '''Debut: '''Mickey's Revue * Known for being clumsy Wiz: Goofy is the clumsy Disney dog that debuted at Mickey's Revue, and is one of the friends of Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. '''Boomstick: And it's so clumsy that I make me laugh a lot Wiz! Wiz: That's very true Boomstick, Goofy is too clumsy! Boomstick: Okay, now let's talk about your skills! Wiz: Goofy owns Super Goobers, that when eating them they turn it into Super Goof. Boomstick: In this way, he is like Superman! Wiz: In this form, Goofy gains super strength, super breath, super hearing, super speed for fly, x-ray, telescopic vision and invulnerability but his powers are temporally and eventually wear off. Boomstick: Goofy own Toon-Force, a kind of law of physics that only animated characters have and allow you to do crazy things! Wiz: And has a Hammerspace, that allows you to take things from seemingly nowhere. Boomstick: Things like guns, revolvers, rifles and mallets, he has a fishing rod, which he can use to fishing or snag peoples and things, he has a rapier which can be used as a sword, he has an extended-o-hand which makes this extendable hands grab things and punches things like a boxing glove, and have a superhero machine that transforms Goofy in Super Goofy, and in this form can elasticed his body until the moon! Wiz: But the form is only for 10 minutes and now let's talk about his Kingdom Hearts powers. Boomstick: Goofy has a shield that allows him to block attacks that we will tell you next. Wiz: Evolution, allows Goofy to heal itself, with Rocket lets him charges into the air to hit airborne enemies with a flying uppercut, Goofy Charge lunges toward a target, Goofy Tornado spins and attacks enemies for multiple hits, Goofy Bash, Goofy throws his shield hitting the opponent, Goofy Turbo humorously rides on his shield, crashing through enemies and sending them flying. Boomstick: Stun Edge makes a leaping strike that has a chance of stunning the opponent, Confusion Strike makes a spinning attack that confuses opponents and Protects makes a barrier that protects from physical attacks for a few seconds and his more powerful attack, the Team Work can make that Goofy spin several times like a drill, with both hands in his shield, hitting the opponents several times in a black hume! Wiz: We have already talked about all his about his skills and now talk about his weaknesses, he is too clumsy and this clumsiness can make it easy to deceive and this clumsiness can lead to problems! Boomstick: But still it will always be the funny dog of Disney. Goofy: Oh, there will be plenty of time for parties when you're older, Maxie. Why, when I was your age, I'd even been invited to a party, and look at me now! Porky (EmperorDedede) (*Cues: Merrie Melodies & Looney Tunes - Opening Themes*) 'Background' * 'Name: '''Porky Pig *'Species: 'Domestic Pig *'Debut: '''I Haven't Got a Hat *Known for his stutter Interlude Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles